The present invention relates generally to semiconductor wafers, and more particularly to an arrangement for measuring pressure on a semiconductor wafer and an associated method for fabricating a semiconductor wafer.
During their fabrication, semiconductor wafers are typically subjected to processing by a number of semiconductor wafer processing tools, e.g. a chemical mechanical planarization tool. The processing of semiconductor a wafers by these tools results in the semiconductor wafers being subjected to various pressures. It is important that the pressures the semiconductor wafers are subjected to be measured and controlled to ensure that they remain within certain predetermined limits.
One current method to measure the pressure that a semiconductor wafer is exposed to during its processing includes utilizing a pressure sensor positioned within a chamber of a semiconductor wafer processing tool. Generally this method involves (i) positioning a semiconductor wafer within the chamber of the semiconductor wafer processing tool, (ii) processing the semiconductor wafer within the chamber with the semiconductor wafer processing tool, and (iii) measuring the pressure within the chamber with the pressure sensor as the semiconductor is being processed. The pressure measured within the chamber of the semiconductor wafer processing tool is then assumed to be the same pressure the semiconductor wafer is subjected to during its processing.
One problem with the above described approach for measuring pressure is that it only measures the pressure at a specific point in the chamber, and does not measure the pressure at specific locations on the semiconductor wafer. This is a problem since, under certain conditions, the pressure in the chamber is not equal to the pressure experience by the semiconductor wafer. Another problem with the above described approach is that the data generated by the sensor in the chamber can not be utilized to produce a xe2x80x9cpressure mapxe2x80x9d of the surface of the semiconductor wafer (i.e. the pressure experienced by the semiconductor wafer at specific locations across the surface thereof).
Thus, a continuing need exists for an arrangement for measuring pressure on a semiconductor wafer and an associated method for fabricating a semiconductor wafer which address one or more of the above described problems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer includes a surface and a pressure measurement device supported on the surface of the semiconductor wafer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for measuring pressure. The arrangement includes a semiconductor wafer and a capacitor supported on the semiconductor wafer. The arrangement also includes capacitance measurement circuitry supported on the semiconductor wafer. The capacitance measurement circuitry is electrically coupled to the capacitor. The arrangement further includes capacitance to pressure conversion circuitry supported on the semiconductor wafer. The capacitance to pressure conversion circuitry is electrically coupled to the capacitance measurement circuitry.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of fabricating a semiconductor wafer. The method includes (a) subjecting the semiconductor wafer to a pressure and (b) measuring the pressure the semiconductor wafer is subjected to with a pressure a measurement device supported on the semiconductor wafer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful semiconductor wafer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved semiconductor wafer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful arrangement for measuring pressure.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for measuring pressure.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of fabricating a semiconductor wafer.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fabricating a semiconductor wafer.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.